Toby vs. Larxene: Mermaid Mischief
M'Gann was playing around with the four mermaids Kairi, Namine, Xion and Olette at the lagoon one day. They were having fun getting into splash fights with each other when they suddenly heard a sound! Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock! The five girls turned to see Toby there, smiling and panting at them! Kairi: Oh, it's Toby! Hey, boy! Kairi whistled and waved the dog forward, and was met with his giant tongue licking her whole frontside! He then did the same for Namine, Xion, Olette and M'Gann, making them all laugh despite the slobber. Olette: Hee hee! Good boy! M'Gann: He's such a nice doggie! Xion: Yep, unless you're a certain Lightningfish named Larxene! A wide, devious grin spread across Namine's face at the mention of Larxene and she turned to Toby. Namine: Say, Toby...would you like to have some Lightningfish today? Toby barked and nodded! Kairi, picking up on what Namine was getting at, grinned just as widely. Kairi: Great! 'Cause we can help you catch her! This got Toby panting excitedly! M'Gann, however, was not so enthusiatic about this plan! M'Gann: Oh girls, no! That's mean! Xion: Yeah? Well, Larxene hasn't been the nicest person to us, so this is payback! Olette: And we're not the nicest people either, in case you've forgotten! Olette winked at M'Gann, who groaned haplessly. Kairi and Namine encouraged Toby to sniff out Larxene, and the girls all followed the giant dog to a large group of rock islands that Larxene happened to be walking across in order to get back to her pirate ship! Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock!!! Larxene: Wha-? Oh no! It can't be! Toby barked at Larxene and gave her a hungry grin, slowly licking his chops. This caused the usually proud Larxene to panic! Larxene: NO, NO, NO! The evil speedster tried to flee, but the mermaids began to use their arms and tails to splash water at her! Kairi: Where you going, Larxene? Namine: Come and join us for a swim! Larxene: Aaaagh! You blasted fish girls! Soon Larxene slipped on the water that was being splashed at her and plunged into the lagoon with a scream! Delighted, Toby dived underwater and got her in his mouth! They both resurfaced with Larxene, coat tattered and full of holes, holding the dog's maw open and screaming her head off! Larxene: DEMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYXXXXXXXXXXX!!! The mermaids laughed and slapped each other high-fives, while M'Gann covered her eyes with her hands! Toby chomped at Larxene as she tried to escape his mouth, even trying to pull her back in with her tongue! Larxene: DEMYYYYYYYYYYYYYXXXXX!!! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMYYYYYYYYYYYXXXXXX!!! When Larxene finally escaped the dog's mouth, she began swimming for her life, with Toby in hot pursuit! The mermaids began to cheer Toby on, pumping their fists and whistling! Kairi: Yeah! Go, Toby! Woo woo woo woo! Namine: Go get her, boy! You can do it! M'Gann turned and shook her head at the mermaids scoldingly. M'Gann: Girls, don't! Soon Toby caught up to Larxene again and chomped down on her, swallowing her whole! The mermaids laughed and cheered some more, while M'Gann buried her face in her arms pityingly. M'Gann: Ooooooh! Dreadful! When Larxene burst back out of the dog's mouth, her coat was almost entirely torn off, her pants and boots were gone, and her underpants were showing! Larxene: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!! Namine: (WOLF-WHISTLE!) Olette: Nice! Xion: Work it, Larxene! Larxene began to cry embarrassed and frustrated tears, shaking her fists at the mermaids! Larxene: You'll all pay for this! Toby then began to playfully lick Larxene, his tongue smothering her body and slobbering all over it. Larxene: AUGH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Kairi: Hee hee! Toby may chomp at her and swallow her from time to time, but I think he likes this way of getting that yummy Lightningfish taste the best! All the mermaids laughed, and even M'Gann couldn't help but giggle along with them this time. Category:Fan Fiction